


Where are you, Harry?

by Rosalie_aqua



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Bulimia, Cute, Dating, Eating Disorder, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalie_aqua/pseuds/Rosalie_aqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bulimic and Zayn finds out, but they all become happy then harry relapses and they cry and trust him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning do not read and this is fiction made up I have no connection to 1d :D first fic I tried might be bad sorry hope u like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ignore the last paragraph, not finished yet!)

Maybe if they had noticed sooner he would have been able to stop - but now it was an addiction. Not just the weight loss; the emptiness as well. Maybe it was the feeling of looking in the mirror, and seeing a smaller body every day, of going to bed knowing you were empty and that you would wake up one step closer to your goal.

Harry had started even before the X factor, purging dinner (when he ate it) but eating lunch and sometimes breakfast. No one would call him fat, some people would even call him slender, but no one ever noticed. The baggy jeans hid his disappearing thighs, deepening hip bones.

 

Harry pov  
I was hungry, but as I slid my hands over my hip bones and admired my thigh gap, I was happy. Happier than I had been in days, the lads had noticed I didn't each much, surely, but I guess they thought I was fat and could stand to lose some weight. My stomach hurts like crazy, but it was worth it. To have the body that fans loved, like Liam and Louis or to be the slim ones like Zayn or Niall. Even just to no longer be thought of as the 'fat' band member.

I got out my food diary, reading it, before adding  
Thursday- 1 apple, 2 multivitamins, 3 slices of cucumber. A negative calorie day! Lately my will power has been lacking. And it's stopping me from reaching my goal.

 

"Harry? Are you up?" I groan, what time is it? 9:16.  
"Just a minute!" I shout down to one of them, I don't even know who shouted. I hide my diary until my mattress, and hop down from my bunk on the tour bus. I hate being on the tour bus, it stops me from my daily exercises, 100 crunches, 65 leg lifts and 30 push ups.  
And it makes skipping meals practically impossible.

I'm caught by a wave of dizziness, woah. I grab onto my bed, steadying myself. As the edges of my vision come back into focus, I see all four lads staring at me, sitting on the sofa. Niall and Louis seem to have been wrestling for the clicker, Zayn quite frankly looks like he's going to fall asleep some time soon, and Liam exclaims, "he's finally up!"  
Did they not notice me fall over? I breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's only 9!" Louis looks at me like I've gone crazy.  
"it's the first leg of the WWA in America! Aren't you at all excited?" oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. "Get ready! Rehearsals begin at like, 11? Right Liam?" Louis looks for confirmation in Liam, who simply nods.

I love the fans and all, but right now, my heads hurting and I feel like throwing up, or clutching my stomach, I can't tell the difference anymore.

I turn around, trying my best not to let them see the fat on my body, and change into a pair of baggy black jeans with a white tshirt.

 

 

It's horrible. Hating yourself enough to purge. You gasp for air as the food finally comes out, trying to hold back the retching noise so noone will notice. Your throat stings and your fingers get coated in puke. But it's worth it.  
I had purged most of the food when Zayn walked in, his smile dropping as he saw. What can I do? I flushed the toilet, disposing of the evidence- Zayn hadn't said a word. Then he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, puke-y fingers and all.  
"I love you" he said, but I couldn't stop - not until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys trusted me now, they all knew so I only purged at night, I exercised throughout the night, ate only healthy foods and while that meant I was constantly tired, it was worth the weight loss.  
We were heading to an interview, my head spinning, legs burning as usual, when it got too much. I couldn't see. And I collapsed.  
I woke up in Liams bed. Why? I don't know. They were all around me, looking as tired as I felt and I knew it had gone too far. I started crying, conflicted. I HAD to lose weight, but I couldn't stand the look on their faces- the betrayal, and worry.   
"I'm fine" I said, getting up. My head rushed, 'woah ok maybe not then.'  
"Harry, why? Where have you gone? We love you" Niall cried out.  
They climbed in around me and for the first time in forever, it felt perfect.


End file.
